Nazi Zombies: Blood Red
Nazi Zombies: Blood Red is a zombie game made by both Treyarch and Game Freak. It is a joint project led by Crystar800. It features zombie maps based around the Pokemon franchise, going through most of the fictional Kanto region. The game will be available for PS3, Xbox 360, PC and the new Ouya system. It is speculated whether it will or will not be available for the next gen consoles such as PS4. An iOS version will also be made. More will be added as it comes. Game Modes The game is entirely zombies, but you are given the option to play in many different game modes. 'Story - '''The story of Blood Red is very small compared to other zombie games. It spans only three maps and is a side-story to the normal Nazi Zombies storyline. To continue onto the next map, the player must complete the easter egg on it. For example, the easter egg on Pallet must be completed in order to move onto Lavender. '''Adventure - '''Adventure mode is a zombies version of the normal Red Version story. This can be played only solo. You start in Pallet Town and, adventure your way on to collect 8 badges before facing the Indigo League. Badges are earned by completing zombie-killing challenges in their respective gyms. After 8 are earned, you must complete more challenges for the Elite 4 and Champion to beat the game. '''MMO - '''Players can custom design a character themself and roam around in the world, killing zombies with recless abandon. There are challenges and activities to do, however and you will never be left without something to do. This is very similar to Red Dead Redmption and Grand Theft Auto's Free Roam mode. '''Gym Leader Challenge - '''This is similar to the Story mode, but much different and lengthier. You play as gym leaders in their respective towns, one at a time. The order is random each time. The goal is to repel the waves of zombies that attack the town. However, it is ok if you fail! If you fail to save the town, a cutscene will play showing what you were able to do before your death. The next map will then start. After completing all 8 maps, you will be graded on your performance. This is similar to Strike Force mode. '''Survival - '''This is normal Nazi Zombies. Pick a map and survive as long as possible. '''LTS Challenge - '''Play on Lavender, with a twist. You must try to survive through the Lavender Town Syndrome as long as possible. Maps Confirmed *Pallet *Viridian *Pewter *Cerulean *Celadon *Vermillion *Lavender *Fuschia *Cinnabar *Indigo League Version Exclusives As you may know, Nazi Zombies:Blood Red comes in 4 versions: Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. Here are the differences between the four. Red Version A picture of a bloodied Red over Lavender Town graces the cover. Players are given Red's new and old outfit as customization options for their character in MMO Mode. Flamethrowers are more effective and appear more often in the Mystery Box for owners of this version. The main menu is colored red. A small Charizard icon is on the bottom of the box. Additional MMO Mode character presets: Takeo Masaki, John F. Kennedy, Danny Trejo and Marlton Johnson. Bonus Gym Leader Missions: Flannery, Chilli Blue Version A picture of Blue kneeling over a grave while being comforted by his Umbreon is on the cover. In script, words at the top read: "''My time is coming... And when it does, I'll avenge your death, no matter the cost." A small Blastoise icon is on the bottom of the box. Players with this version have a higher chance at getting water-based weapons, such as the Hydro Cannon and the Winter's Howl. In MMO Mode, Blue's old and new outfit is available for use. The main menu is colored blue. Additional MMO Mode character presets: Tank Dempsey, Fidel Castro, Micheal Rooker and Russman. Bonus Gym Leader Missions: Juan, Wake, Cress and Marlon Green Version An image of Leaf calmly touching a Ghost is spread across the cover. A Venusaur icon is on the bottom of the box. The main menu is colored a light green. Players with this version are more likely to get the Ray Gun from the box. In MMO Mode, Leaf's original design (A black one-piece dress) and current design are available for customization. Additional MMO Mode character presets: Samantha Maxis, Pentagon Secretary, Sarah Michelle Gellar and Abigail "Misty" Briarton. Bonus Gym Leader Missions: Gardenia, Cilan Yellow Version A zombified Pikachu is seen on the cover. It has several marks on it's body where blood and bones are visible. A Pikachu icon is on the bottom of the box. The main menu is Yellow and electric-themed with another zombified Pikachu on the side of the screen. Players with this version can expect the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and QED to pop up mWore in the Mystery Box. In MMO Mode, a Pikachu-themed outfit is available for customization. You can also have a Pikachu follow you in the Overworld. Additional MMO Mode character presets: Edward Richtofen, Robert McNamara, Robert Englund, George A. Romero and Samuel Stuhlinger. Bonus Gym Leader Missions: Wattson, Volkner, Elesa Game Mode Guides Below are lists and references to give information regarding specific game modes. Basically, it's a guide. Gym Leader Challenge Mode For this mode, you're in the role of a gym leader and can control your defense forces at your own will. This is much like Strike Force in Black Ops 2, but there is an exception. You are free to move your forces around, but can not switch to their role. Which means you are only allowed to play as your assigned gym leader. Once the leader dies, that's it, it's over. So, in general: 'Win Conditions: '''Survive until zombies are repelled from town. '''Loss Conditions: '''Die. Let's start going through them one by one in order. This is the order they are seen in the original games, but be aware they can be completely random. '''Leader: '''Brock '''Map: '''Pewter '''Special Objectives: ' *Close off Diglett's tunnel. *Secure the Pack-a-Punch. *Build Barricades. Alright, so playing as Brock is fairly simple. You spawn in the gymm, which is fairly small. You'll see two zombies already there, which are easily taken out. There's an M16 on the wall if you wish to grab that. Here are the forces at your disposal: Rifleman x16 Geodudes x10 Onix x1 Trainers x5 Bug Catchers x3 So, not too bad. Zombies come from the east and south, so not too much to guard. What's best is to not lose your Rifleman quickly. Otherwise, you're basically screwed. They carry M4 Carbines, which are really good at dealing with zombies. The Bug Catchers deal with Bug-typed zombies. So, best put them at the south entrance to deal with any Caterpie or WeedleZombies. Here's my set up: East Entrance: Rifleman x12 Onix x1 Trainers x2 South Entrance: Geodudes x10 Rifleman x4 Trainers x3 Bug Catchers x3 Here, I put a lot of forces on the South entrance. Due to the fact zombies come from the grass patches, forest and tunnel nearby, it needs to be well defended. I left the Rifleman and Onix at the East entrance due to the bottleneck formed there. The zombies just train in and they get either chewed up by bullets, or blasted apart by a rock thrown by the giant snake. Ok, first objective. We need to close off Diglett's Tunnel before the little pesky moles start spreading. This can become a problem fast if not taken care of, which is why it comes first. Just collect some of the boulders from the gym and build it next to the tunnel entrance. The tunnel can be found to the right of the south entrance. You need about 5 boulders to block it off. There's not much more to say, really. DiglettZombies are easily killed, but get stronger in number. Once this is done, you may want to lighten the load of forces on the south entrance. Next, the Pack-a-Punch. By Wave 4, you probably have a good amount of points. Pick a nice gun from the Mystery Box in the Pokemon Center and get some of the perks in the houses around town. Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap and Stamin' Up is the only set of perks available, so you may as well use it. The Pack-a-Punch is in the back entrance of the museum, which has to be opened for 2000 points. Once inside, zzombies will be '''everywhere. '''The Pack-a-Punch humbly sits on a table in the center of the room. All you need to do is rid of the zombies. Not too hard, besides the fact the museum is pretty narrow. It's pretty comparable to Five. Once that's done, Pack-a-Punch like the badass you are. Go on, Real Man of Genius. Last, build Barricades. Ok, this can be easy, but it can be hard depending on the zombies. Head on over to the Pokemon Mart and look on the shelves. See those wooden boards? Good, take them and use them on both entrances, just like any other buildable. Make sure you don't place it behind your forces. Well, that's kind of obvious. Make sure you do place it so it's in front of the forces, but zombies have to climb over it. Otherwise, zombies will just go around it. Once you finish that, just finish the wave and you win! Congradulations. A few other tips, though: *The PC in the Pokemon Center has Rhyhorn x4 forces. These guys are basically rhinos. They charge zombies. What's not to like? *You can store guns in the Pokemon Center as well. *You can buy guns from the Mystery Box on the Center second floor or from the clerk at the Mart. *Juggernog and Stamin'Up are in the house south of the gym, Speed Cola is in the house north of the Mart, and Double Tap is through the front entrance of the museum. More leaders will be added soon! Gallery Green Edition.png|Green Edition Red Edition.png|Red Edition Blue Edition.png|Blue Edition Yellow Edition.png|Yellow Edition with a zombified Pikachu on the cover.